My Queen
by Kitiara-chaa
Summary: Because Raydan Lykel knows that while he may have been born in Lykos, and served Aurelia, his heart would forever belong in Stormholt. An expansion of the scene between Kenna and Raydan in Book 3, Chapter 11 after Raydan escaped from Azura. KennaxRaydan. SMUT.


He remembered how he felt when he first got into her room, and saw the still figure that wasn't breathing under the covers. It was a feeling Raydan Lykel never wanted to feel again. Heart stopped, blood cold, fingers almost too stiff to move as he forced himself to pull the covers back. Now, as he sat with his back against the wall, the scars fresh on his chest, he almost balked when Kenna asked if he was alright.

"Kenna, I've been living a lie for days now. I need to feel honest again." his hand tightened around her palms, relishing the feel of her, her warmth against his again. For days, all he could think of was Kenna, his Queen... but most of all, the woman he loved. When he left Lykos and ended up in the service of Queen Annelyse, he never expected that his position as spymaster would eventually give him the chance to meet the compassionate, driven woman that was Queen Kenna Rys.

And never did he imagine that she would fall in love with him. Not when she had Dominic by her side almost all the time.

"I need you." His voice was husky, a desperate plea as he tugged at her. Relief flooded his senses when Kenna grinned.

"You know, issuing commands to the Queen is considered treason." That's why he loved her, didn't he? That even in the darkest of days, his Kenna could see the silver lining. Raydan chuckled, pulling her closer to him so he could press a kiss to the back of her palm. The gashes on his chest throbbed, but nothing compared to the burgeoning desire he felt building for the queen he called his.

"How unfortunate. And I've just only been cleared." He retorted with a grin. With one last tug, he caught Kenna as she fell across his lap, separated by his pants and the sheet covering his lower body. Luckily for Raydan, Kenna never wasted time. The raven haired maiden quickly began undoing her armor, and Raydan swiftly moved to help, brushing against her fingers and relishing the electricity that crackled between the two of them as he deftly unclasped the armor in a way only a familiar lover could do. Memories of their final time, just before Raydan left for Ennan and subsequently never returned to Stormholt drifted in his memory.

"Well?" Kenna's lilt made him look up, and Raydan grinned when he saw the teasing, cheeky look she wore. "Get to it."

Biting back his laughter, Raydan played along, tilting his head forward a little in a sign of respect. "As you command, my Queen." Kenna's fingers wandered as he busied himself with the armor, unbuckling straps and letting them fall to the ground. Each clink and thump was satisfying, and Kenna shivered as more of her skin got exposed to the cool air. Raydan followed each exposure with his lips, a shiver running up her spine as he slipped the tunic off her shoulders, leaving her in nothing more then a slip of her white lace chemise.

Raydan himself found his need growing greater, fanned by Kenna's gentle touch against his chest, her fingers finding their favorite spot playing with his thick, dark curls that fell in wisps around his shoulders. She loved driving her fingers through his hair, tugging on them as they exchanged kisses. Pouring his need into the kisses he rained on her shoulders, collarbone, neck, he smiled as he slowly trailed a tongue from where her neck met her shoulders.

"That's better." her voice murmured, husky with desire.

"What now, my Queen?" he couldn't help but ask, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer so her straddled legs were clasped around his own waist. Their position made it so that Kenna would definitely feel the growing hardness that Raydan now cradled between his thighs, and for the first time, he marvelled at how conveniently half-naked he was, with a pair of pants so loose, they could slip off if he only wriggled.

"I demand a demonstration of loyalty." Kenna's words came as a surprise, and his arms mourned her loss as she slid off him and perched on the edge of the bed, a saucy look in her eyes as she trailed a finger down his chest, down his navel and briefly brushed against his tenting pants. "Kneel."

Desire shot straight through his groin, and flames burned. "As you desire, my Queen." Raydan replied with a husky tone. Pulling the sheets off his legs, only then did Kenna get a full view of just how hard Raydan was by then. Yet the dark haired spymaster kept his eyes trained on Kenna alone, easily kneeling on the floor before Kenna. His fingers found her ankles, and slowly moved upwards, caressing each inch of skin as it moved from her calves to her thighs. His thumb did lazy circles, before Raydan pushed them apart, grinning as the action made her chemise ride upwards, giving Raydan a full, unobstructed view of Kenna's damp core. "And now, my Queen?" he couldn't help but ask, flickering his gaze upwards with a sly smile.

"Bow." Kenna replied.

And he complied. He felt Kenna's hands grip the silky locks she loved so much as he bowed, eagerly pressing his lips against her womanly lips. His tongue delved forward into the molten core, twisting against the familiar scent that Raydan had sorely missed in the days he spent under Azura's lock and key.

"Aah, Ray- Raydan." he heard her moan under her breathe, her grip tightening in his hair. But Raydan suckled as if he was a man starved, eagerly dragging his tongue from the bottom of her core, all the way to the most sensitive of nubs where he closed his lips around it. Kenna wriggled and writhed under his tongue, desire and flames coiling right at the pit of her stomach, but Raydan's firm grip on her thighs prevented Kenna from moving anywhere at all, forcing her to remain under his power. Her toes curled as Raydan pushed further in, plunging his tongue into her womanhood, causing Kenna to jerk against his mouth, as he cried his name loudly, throwing her head back.

"And now, my Queen?" Through the haze of pleasure, Kenna heard Raydan's sly voice, and opened her eyes to see him now leaning over her. Sometime in between his ministrations, Kenna had laid back, her chemise now ridden all the way up to reveal her breasts, her nipples pebbling with her excitement. She jerked as she felt the sudden touch of his finger against her most sensitive nub.

"You are way too overdressed, my spymaster. Don't you think?" she asked huskily, her hands moving from where they lay on his waist, to cup the bulge in the front of his pants. Raydan smiled, leaning down to press a kiss on her neck, and then meeting her lips with his. Kenna could taste herself on his tongue, and tightened her grip on his hardness, eagerly palming them. Raydan groaned into their kiss, and Kenna smiled at his obvious eagerness.

"Do you wish me to be undressed, my Queen?"

"Immediately."

"Your wish is my command." Raydan replied.

In a split second, Kenna found herself covered by Raydan's bare body, his burgeoning erection cradled in between her damp womanhood as Raydan moved slowly up her body. She had pulled the chemise off of her as he had divulged of his pants, and they both now lay naked, with Raydan's lips against her navel. His large hands palmed her breasts, fingers thumbing her nipples. Kenna moved restlessly under him, crying out when his other hand moved to between her legs, and he sank two fingers into her slick passage. " _Rayyy- dan_!" she moaned out, when his thumb joined the two fingers to moved against her bundle of nerves.

"How long have you went without me, my Queen? Did you miss me?" Raydan murmured, dragging his tongue across her unattended nipple, and then reaching up to press his forehead against hers, as his other set of fingers wandered down to slip between her soft folds, gently dragging them across her most sensitive spots, before pushing them back into her slick passage.

Between her gasps, Kenna opened her hazy eyes. "Don't you dare leave- _ah!_ \- leave me again, Raydan. Or - _ahn!-_ or I'll have you - _ah!-_ executed."

He smiled, almost amused at how Kenna still did her best to act tough and strong, even as she writhed under his touch, putty in his hands. But Raydan knew where she came from, and instead answered with a kiss on her lips, meeting her tongue with his as he pulled his drenched finger out of her. Moving so his hard manhood was poised just at the entrance of her womanhood, he cradled her face in his big hands, and pressed a searing kiss to her lips. "I would never, never again, my Queen. I couldn't leave you of my own will. Because I love you, Kenna Rys."

With his words, he pushed his hips forward, his arms shivering as he felt his hardness get engulfed with the soft, warm passage that was Kenna's womanhood.

Kenna wrapped her arms around Raydan's neck, muffling her cries in the crook of his neck when she felt him entering. The feeling of being filled by Raydan's manhood never got old, and the feeling of being joined together with him, surrounded by his heat and his scent, was always an overwhelming sensation that Kenna never could seem to get enough of. "Ah, Raydan, you feel so - _ah!_ \- so good." she moaned into his neck, as Raydan began pulling out, and then pushed back in again.

"I've missed you, so much Kenna. No one else, no one else get's to see you like this."

Something about the posessive tone in his words as he moved within her, only made Kenna feel even more aroused. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she began to move in time with him, meeting his every thrust as Raydan pumped his hardness within her. "No one else, Raydan. Only... _ah!_ Only you. I l-love you, _Raydan_." With each thrust of his hips, Kenna sensed a deep desperation within Raydan, as if each movement from him was a reminder to himself of who he was, a call back to his roots. He tightened his grip on her, his movements increasing with intensity as if he was attempting to absorb every inch of Kenna he thought he had almost lost when he had first entered her room at midnight.

"And I love _you_ , my Queen. I will ne- ahh! never leave. Fuck Kenna, you're _so hot_." Raydan moved one of his hands to grab her thigh, increasing the speed of his movement. A combination of her warmth, the relief of her being safe and him being back in Stormholt stirred up the heat at the pit of his stomach. "Ah, Kenna, I'm- I'm-"

"I want to, _please Raydan_ , faster!" Kenna begged, her legs tight around his waist.

Eager to reach the peak together with her, Raydan slipped a hand in between them, finding her sensitive nub. There, he began to furiously rub at it, each touch making Kenna cry out more as he moved faster within her, both chasing that peak that eluded them, making them move faster in time. "Faster, Raydan, _please_!" Kenna's fingers digged into his shoulder. Sweat beaded on his back as he moved, grunting with each thrust until the heat finally broke, and with one last thrust, he pushed in, and shivered as his release broke within her.

Kenna cried, her whole body convulsing, held together only by the tight way in which Raydan held onto her, both using the other as a lifeline. Her womanhood tightened around Raydan's staff, shivering as her release broke through her. With her head thrown back, dark locks splayed across the bed, Kenna cried out Raydan's name in her release.

It took what felt like a long time, yet what was perhaps only a couple of minutes, before Raydan held himself up with his elbows, propping himself up. Seeing Kenna's eyes slowly blink open, still slightly dazed with a look of a woman who was well satiated, Raydan smiled as he reached up to brush her stray strands of hair away from her eyes. She returned the smile, letting her arms fall from being entwined behind his neck, finally feeling complete again after the utter betrayal she had felt upon Val's announcement that Raydan had turned to work for Azura. It had been worst then seeing Dom being taken away by Hex, all the more because she had actually given her heart and her body to Raydan, the first one to remind her of love and family after Dom and her had not worked out, and decided to remain best friends.

"I've missed you." Kenna murmured, brushing her thumb against his cheek. Raydan's heart warmed, seeing the tender look within the depths of his lover's eyes, unable to resist stealing a kiss.

"Zenobia is waiting for you." he reminded, laughing as she groaned, rolling her eyes.

Without a word, Kenna rolled away, pressing one last kiss to Raydan's shoulder again as she collected the various bits and bobs that made up her armor, leaving Raydan to pull the sheets over himself. The whole time, his eyes never left the figure of his Queen as she dressed herself, and to himself, Raydan smiled. For he knew, that while he had been born in Lykos, and grew up serving Aurelia, his heart would now and forevermore belong in Stormholt.


End file.
